breadwinnersfandomcom-20200223-history
Crumbskull
"Crumbskull" is the 2nd half of episode 1 from Season 2 and the 42nd episode overall. It aired on April 5, 2015. Synopsis SwaySway and Buhdeuce accidentally feed Ketta Triple Chocolate Dunce Bread just as her intelligence is needed to save the planet from a meteorite. Plot The episode starts with Buhdeuce completing his record of farting non-stop for 2 months, so he and SwaySway celebrate by doing stunts with their Rocket Van. As soon as it runs out of fuel, they happen to be about to land outside Ketta's Auto Tune Up. Ketta builds an electromagnet which immediately saves them from the impact. SwaySway and Buhdeuce show their gratitude by having a picnic with her. She eats what she thinks is Double Chocolate Fun Bread, but her brain immediately degrades. SwaySway found out they mistakenly let her eat Triple Chocolate Dunce Bread (which was disguised with a party hat). Ketta starts acting dumb and stupid, so Buhdeuce suggests feeding her a computer, but SwaySway thinks they should study to become mechanics and teach her everything from scratch. However the Breadwinners have a hard time teaching her while they're learning. First they try to teach her how to make a generator, but that failed. So they resort to teaching her how to fix a sink. All she does is put a face on a watermelon, and name it Melonie. So the Breadwinners go to the simplest thing ever: holding a pencil and not doing anything to it. But Ketta is such a crumbskull she (somehow) ends up making the pencil explode. The electromagnet that Ketta built just minutes before she turned into a dimwit then shows a warning that a meteor is about to land, and SwaySway and Buhdeuce try to get Ketta to save themselves. But she thinks the buttons are pretty and starts causing chaos to the machine. SwaySway and Buhdeuce fail to just snap her out of her idiocy, so they level up to mechanics and successfully build a fist to destroy the meteor. Ketta interferes with its control system (which comprises the computer Buhdeuce tried to feed Ketta) so the fist ends up injuring SwaySway and Buhdeuce before it flies towards the meteor. They then Party Punch together to boost the effects of their fist. The meteor and fist destroy each other causing them to fall. They sing the Falling to our Doom song, then they both cry. Characters * SwaySway * Buhdeuce *Jelly (mentioned) * Ketta Song(s) *Falling to our Doom Trivia * It's unknown why Buhdeuce couldn't tell that he served Triple Chocolate Dunce Bread, especially considering the side of the loaf had three chocolate bars in it. * When SwaySway takes out the book "Mechanics for Featherbrains", it's a reference to the "for dummies"/"the complete idiot's guide" book series which teaches the basics of different skills. * As they leveled up, the way they built the mechanical fist was just like Ketta when fixes or builds machines. * While SwaySway and Buhdeuce fall near the end of the episode, this is the time they take their supposed deaths more seriously than any time else. * In the part when Ketta was using different tools on the pencil the Breadwinners said to do nothing with, her regular face was accidentally shown. Triplechocolatedunce.png Mechanicducks.png Funeralducks.png Category:Episodes Category:Season Two Episodes Category:Article stubs